


The Incognizant prophet

by Bingeblossom



Series: Idea collection/ Adoption centre [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors (Homestuck), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingeblossom/pseuds/Bingeblossom
Summary: Fantasy Ancestor Au?
Relationships: Darkleer/The Disciple (Homestuck), Grand Highblood/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Dolorosa & Orphaner Dualscar, The Psiioniic | The Helmsman & Neophyte Redglare
Series: Idea collection/ Adoption centre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695499
Kudos: 5





	The Incognizant prophet

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of the fic ideas that I post and want to write something for it please let me know! I would love to see what people write and how they use all the ideas that I have laying around.

Signless fantasy fic where he’s a prophet (half troll/elf/dwarf/human, which makes him this weird mix of pretty/handsome, bit shorter than average person who can get pregnant and grow facial hair) talking of equality and trying to make a difference in the world, normal story where he grew up with Disciple and Psiionic and raised by Dolorosa but instead they all lose their memory and get split up. They all fall in love with the people who find them and live happy lives until they start to remember who they used to be and go in search of each other. Once they find each other again they end up fighting in a rebellion against the person who made them lose their memory in the first place. Heart wrenching stuff happens with the people they all fell in love with and they have to make the decision if they want to go back to the lives they originally lived or keep the ones they have now.

Think it starts off with Signless backstory, he originally came from a seaside country(mixing pot of different species,neither male nor female) that was famous for their healing and calming abilities.(Conndy destroyed it because they refused to bow done to her and pay taxes, they called her some nasty names too) he’s one of the last of his kind. 

Dolorosa was a fairy/elf soldier (their jobs is like the fairies from tinkerbell except their more like storks, born from the earth and all that jazz, delivering babies to creatures who can’t have their own) who was off on leave with her squadred when they stumbled upon the remains of Signless home, she found him and decide to bring him back home with her, when she got back with Signless the queen of the jade bloods said that he couldn’t be kept there and that he needed to be given away, Dolorosa refuses to part with him and was cast in exile.(the jade blood queen was Dolorosa’s caretaker so this was heartbreaking but it was either signless goes or they both go) 

Sometime into Dolorosa raising Signless, she meets an orphaned shape-shifting lion cub and a young enslaved Quadclops and she decides to take them in as well cause she hates seeing them suffer. During his teens signless starts to preach about equality and ends up catching the eye of Conndy (at this point she co-runs the largest empire in the world with her sister, beforus Feferi) who puts a amnesia spell on him and his family cause she thinks he could come in handy later.(unrealized calming powers and being the last of his kind) he wakes up naked in a lake and is immediately found by a shepherd around his age who feeds, clothes, and let him stay with him for as long as he needs out of the kindness of his heart (not really, it’s love at first sight) and to pay him back Signless helps Shepherd with his goats.

Signless falls in love with him, they get married and have three kids(weirdest mixing pot of dwarf/elf/troll/giant/human; maybe the dwarf would get outweighed or cancelled out by giant but there's still troll and elf in there and even though there's double human in there, it isn’t that strong so idk) before Signless starts wondering about his past life(before this he didn’t think about his past and it started to hurt if he tried to think about it too much) and starts getting visions about it, it gets to the point where wanting to know about his past is the only thing he can think about. One day he’s in the city getting supplies when he sees Disciple walking around with a blacksmith and instantly remembers everything and faints in the middle of the street, (people he knows pick him up and brings him inside their store to rest) she doesn’t see his face when he faints so she doesn’t remember him and keeps going. When he wakes up he runs around the city the rest of the day looking for her and finds her the next day exiting an inn with the blacksmith.

She sees him this time and remembers, they tackle each other in the street,(there are lots of tears and a very confused blacksmith) they eat breakfast together and signless invites them back to his house . Shepherd is very worried that his husband was out all night and comes back with a shapeshifter and a blacksmith who is an old friend of his. 

Signless and Disciple talk about finding Dolorosa and Psi and Blacksmith brings up that he has a friend who can find anything who live in the next city over and of course they want to go, shepherd is extremely worried that Signless is not thinking about their children and their herd but is also happy that singless is getting his old life back. He eventually convinces him that traveling to the next city over won’t take that long, they go and the friend blacksmith is talking about is a dragonborn lawyer with an actual dragon for a mom. Turns out that Psi works for her as a servant(he’s bringing out tea when he sees them, he drops it and starts crying, there is more hugs) and he’s been with her the entire time. Also turns out that Shepherd, blacksmith and lawyer know each other from their bounty hunting days.

Redglare uses her power to find Dolorosa and it seems that she is on a ship on its way to port in a day or two. The ship she’s on belongs to Conndy’s exiled huntsmen, Seafarer and she has been working there as a seamstress in return for him taking her across the sea (she wants to go because she was told that fairies live there and she can feel her homeland calling her). The ship arrives in port and the group of them is waiting for her. She’s fixing the sails when she sees them and gets dizzy, catching herself in time before she falls and Seafarer refuses to let them on his ship. Dolorosa has to yell at him to let them on; the other crewmates holding her up. 

I want to get to other back stories as well but I don’t know how that will happen: Shepherd is really Grand Highblood who was from a tribe of half giants and was the chief's youngest son but was banished from his tribe because he failed to follow orders during battle, (he and signless actually met before when they were young, signless wandered too far from Dolorosa and got found by highbloods tribe, she rescued him in the end) he travels to a city he spent a lot of time in when he was younger, buys a few goats, a bit of land and starts a farm in the countryside, is letting his goats drink from a lake when signless comes bobbing up for air. Falls in love with him at first sight and offers him a place to stay, after a year of courting they get married and have three children.

Blacksmith is really Darkleer, a half centar (one pair of horse legs, horse tail and ears) who trained to be a bounty hunter with his uncle since he was young. His family worked closely with the Grand Highblood's tribe. Was a bounty hunter till he got in a bit of trouble for something and decided to be a blacksmith. One night when he was a kid he found the barn door of his home open when it should have been locked and he found what he thought was a cat inside (it was really Disciple as a baby) he took care of it in secret until one day it just vanished. He met her again once she forgot her memory, he was taking a break at a stream when he heard something crying out in pain, he found her with her foot stuck in a trap and helped get it off. She didn’t have anywhere to go so he let her travel with him, they’ve been together ever since.

Lawyer is really Redglare, is a dragonborn half troll/fae(strong sense of smell and great instincts with a connection to nature) who was raised by a dragon until she was 10, was found by a group of merchants and lived in the city after that. Went to law school and ended up getting a job as a treaty writer, had a run in with Grand Highblood’s tribe and ended up getting taken, she kept records for them and they trained her to fight, fought for them for a bit, returned to her life in the city and became a wealth lawyer. She was in the market one day when she saw a quadcyclops being sold and bought him out of pity. She named him Cayman and gave him a room and clothes, food and even let him come and go as he pleased. It took a long time for Psi to even talk to her but when he did he asked to work for her until her found somewhere else to go.

Seafarer is Dualscar, a merfolk/sea/storm spirit that decided to side with Conndy when his tribe was defeated. He worked for her for years until she decided that he was on longer useful so now he just works as a fisherman; providing the fish that keeps Conndy’s mom fed and being in charge of a few small seaside towns that Conndy took over. He found Dolorosa tangled in one of his fishing nets and pulled her out (thought she was one of his kind and felt obligated to help because of the things he did in the past). After she regained her health, he agreed to bring her back to her homeland if in return she works on his ship mending clothes and sails. He fell in love with her but because of past relationships, he is now too afraid to tell her.

The whole point of thing this is to like show the relationship between Signless and Highblood and how they develop as characters, the ways that they both have to make sacrifices to be with each other and show where their loyalties lie. This whole thing involves too much world building for my taste and I doubt i’ll ever actually write this but this concept is really good and i’d love to read a fic like this.


End file.
